I Will Change You
by iBluey1323
Summary: Ok. You were naive and you wanted to change a bad boy. Guess how this will turn out?


HIII~! I know! I haven't been updating yukine x reader.. ahahahhaaah anyway i just had fun doing this. This is just a random fanfic popping in my head. Its weird! I FIND THIS EXTREMELY WEIRD! I NEVER LIKED THIS GUY! HE IS A MEANIE! that is until i started reading a few fanfics about ANYWAY! I know there's a little bit of him being out of his character. He isn't the bad boy you wish he is in here. I just liked the idea of a naive girl with a bad boy. **ENJOY READING!**

* * *

After the game of Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi high school you were furious. Even though you were watching from afar unlike the referee you saw every single dirty move Kirisaki Dai Ichi's team did to your high school's basketball team. You were the shy type of girl. You thought you'd be a nuisance for the team. But now your fear didn't bother you. You were furious. You were in rage. You wanted to kill the other team.

As the game finished everyone that was watching went out. You followed running and went to the rooms of the players. I saw the previous players of the opposing team. Walking towards me looking pale. Well they have lost.

You approached them without thinking.

" H-Hey! Y-You guys! Don't think that you just get away with that!" You scream at the top of your lungs. Even though it wasn't loud you made sure they could hear you.

" ... And what are you going to do about that missy?" The guy in the middle asked you.

" I just want to say that y-you shouldn't p-play like that!" You told him. His stare did scare you but you closed your eyes tight and looked down.

He just stared at you at what you just said. He gestured his teammates to go on ahead. And when you opened your eyes you saw him alone.

"Wh-where did.." Before you could finish what you were going to say his fingers held your chin and made you look straight into his eyes. You were shaking in fear.

"How come you saw that?" He asked you raising an eyebrow.

" A-Anyone could see that... The referee was a n idiot that's all!" You raised your voice at him.

" Why are girls so annoying..?" He asked himself. His fingers left your chin and you saw him leaving you.

" J-Just a minute! Y-You aren't going to leave like that! Y-You've hurt our school's players! E-Especially Kiyoshi-senpai!" You didn't know what you could do. But you were hoping you could change his attitude.

" I've asked you before.. What are you going to do about it? Not unless..." He then stared at your small body.

You blushed and covered yourself with your jacket. " You should stop playing like that! I-It's going to cost a lot! I-If you don't... " you felt soft lips on your neck. You being innocent was very red.

" Sorry missy, no one can change me that easily. The name is Hanamiya Makoto. " He smirked at you and left.

You hate him. You hate him so much. You went to the girl's bathroom. And washed your face. When you wiped away the water you saw a hickey on your neck.. A little annoying hickey. You were mad again. You were blushing madly.

After a few weeks after the game~

You still couldn't forget the face he made while he was hurting everyone from your school's basketball team.

It was dismissal. It was raining. You had no umbrella. All because of you thinking about ways to stop him from playing like that.

You were at the school gates and you saw a familiar person walk by.

"Y-You!" You call out.

"Oh, hello missy. No more hickey? Want more?" He smirked at you. You blushed.

"Th-That's not why I'm here!" You say to him.

"Yes yes you want me to change my play right? Well I thought I told you already? No." He said.

"Why are you trying so hard anyway?" He said to you.

"I just... Don't want to see anyone else get hurt..." You had a tragic back story. Your brother. He was like him. He would often hurt anyone who'd get in his way. Soon enough karma had hit him. He suffered from an un-curable sickness. You loved your brother. Even if he was like that.

"I may sound weird to you right now... B-but! E-Everyone has a heart! I-I know you do too..." You said to him.

He approached you. " Stop trying hard... For a jerk like me.." He held out your hand and gave you his umbrella. He then continued walking forward leaving you again like he did before.

You stared at him as he disappeared. You wanted to change him. The sound in his voice already gave a hint of his heart.

Every now and then you see him pass by the school gates. It gave you a hint that he lived nearby. After class you followed him.

You heard him sigh. "Show yourself, missy." He said. You went out of your hiding place. And ran to him. You didn't know why. But why stay away when he already knows you're there right?

"Ok. You still not going to give up?" He said and you shook your head. He made a gesture saying 'follow me' and you did.

You were in front of his house. He sat down at the bench just outside their house.

"So how is little miss naive going to stop me from my plays?" He asked smirking.

" I-I don't know..." You said. You sat down beside him and sighed.

"J-Just minimize the use of the play maybe?" As you said that. His lips were on yours.

" Damn... I hate hormones... Fine.. But I wouldn't promise you 100%. " He said. You were shocked at what happened. Well yeah slowly you started getting interested in him. You hated them at first but... He was just warm.. He was like your brother. You loved it.

" D-Did.. I-Is... Y-You..." Your shyness suddenly hit you.

" I don't know your name. But I like you. I'm that stupid..." "(F-F/n)... My name is (F/n)..."

" I guess you'll be seeing me more often." He said. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked. You nodded.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed xD please tell me anything you hate/love in this fanfic xD again this was just for fun.


End file.
